<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dish Duty by SpaceKase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342973">Dish Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase'>SpaceKase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Sal has two boyfriends and a girlfriend and they take turns railing him, Sex Games, that's it; that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry and Travis decide to have a little competition. </p><p>Written for Kinktober 2020.</p><p>Day 31: <i><b>Free day!</b></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dish Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And with that, we conclude Kinktober 2020!</p><p>I had a blast with this challenge. It allowed me to indulge in things I liked, and also pushed me out of my comfort zone, making me write things I never thought I would.</p><p> I might do it again next year!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(I think this is an AU of the Everything is Alright AU; Larry and Ash were already in love with Sal and an established throuple, and they agreed to let Travis join in. The apartment is probably getting crowded at this point. :B )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash had had reservations about bringing Travis into their little arrangement, but overall she was willing to give him a chance.</p><p>Larry was the one she was worried about. Even back in elementary school, the two boys had butted heads. That had been long before Sal came along and he'd become a bully. </p><p>To her surprise, though, Larry had been game. </p><p>They were three people all in love with the same mysterious, sensitive, absolutely adorable prosthetic-wearing blue-haired man. That was a lot of people, and yet, they all made it work.</p><p>Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't the occasional complication. Even if they could be civil to each other, Larry and Travis could still become competitive at times.</p><p>One day, Ash and Sal came home after a trip to the adult store. Ash had just barely closed the door behind her when Sal got pounced on by the other two men.</p><p>"Sal, Baby," Larry murmured in his ear. "Travis and I need to settle a disagreement." </p><p>"What he means is," Travis said between kisses to Sal's neck, "we need you to decide something for us." </p><p>Sal, clearly taken aback by the sudden onslaught of affection but clearly not minding it, grounded himself by placing his hands on top of Larry's broad, muscular shoulders. "Oh, yeah?" he asked. Ash didn't need to see Sal's face beneath the prosthetic to know that he was smiling. "And w-what would that be?"</p><p>"We want to see who can make you cum faster." Travis said it as though he said such things all the time. Time away from a homophobic, abusive family and a small amount of self introspection apparently made all the difference in the world. </p><p>"I can help with that!" called Ash. She hated to bring the saucy moment to an end, but if they were serious about this competition, they needed some ground rules. "First of all, what does the winner get?" </p><p>"Sal's love and affection?" suggested Larry. </p><p>"Aw, you guys can have that whenever you want." Sal sounded touched. </p><p>Travis pulled away from Sal's back, looking thoughtful. "How about...whoever wins doesn't have to do the dishes for a week?" </p><p>Larry nodded slowly. "I do hate doing dishes..."</p><p>Ash shook her head. "No one <em>likes</em> doing dishes, Lar Bear." She smiled at the sight of Larry's cheeks darkening; she'd known for years that the nickname embarrassed him. "I'm game if you boys are."</p><p>"Wait, really?" Travis turned to her. "You want to get in on this, too?"</p><p>"I can control the stop watch!" It was a little novelty thing she'd gotten as a teenager. This would be the first time she ever used it. Nice to know it wasn't completely useless, after all! "I'll time you both."</p><p>For a moment, she worried that the technical aspect of this might ruin the whole game. But both Larry and Travis looked intrigued. "Deal," said Larry.</p><p>"Deal." Travis and Sal said that at the same time. </p><p>It took Ash a while to find the stop watch; it wound up being near the bottom of one of the boxes they hadn't quite gotten around to unpacking for the apartment yet. By the time she got to the bedroom, all three men were completely naked. Sal lay on his stomach in the middle of their king sized bed. At the time they'd bought it, Ash had worried that they might get along better with a queen-sized bed, which was cheaper and took up less space. Right now, though, she was glad they'd gone for this instead. Who'd have thought that Travis would wind up sharing that bed with them?</p><p>"All right, first things first," Ash said. "Who wants to go first?" There was no discussion of who would be topping and bottoming; she and Larry had discovered, to their delight, that Sal Fisher was probably the most submissive bottom to ever submissively bottom. The question for now was who would top first. </p><p>"I'll do it," said Larry, a bit too quickly. She saw Travis roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything, which Ash took to mean that he was all right with that. </p><p>"Okay." She held up the stop watch, letting her eyes drift between it and Larry lubing himself up. "You ready?" </p><p>"Ready," called Sal. His voice was a bit muffled from the pillow under his face. </p><p>A sudden thought occurred to Ash. "Sal, what's the safe word?" she asked. </p><p>He turned his face enough to free his mouth. "Gizmo," he said. </p><p>She heaved a sigh of relief, glad that everything seemed taken care of. "Okay, Larry...go." </p><p>The minute Larry pushed into Sal's hole, she started pressed the button on the watch. The digital numbers blinked up as Larry found a good rhythm. She watched him gain good leverage by grabbing Sal's hips; his hips moved at a steady pace. She'd watched the two of them go at it before, but she'd never gotten bored of it. Larry was attractive; broad-shouldered and well-built, it was pleasing to her eyes as his muscles rippled beneath his olive skin. And of course, she thought Sal was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; his face and pale hair and soft body haunted her, frequently waking her up in the middle of the night, making her desperately want to draw or paint. </p><p>She felt a familiar ache between her legs as she watched Larry's face contort in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. His large, rough hands dug into the soft flesh of Sal's hips; the sounds of his grunting filled the bedroom, nearly drowning out Sal's soft moans. At some point, Ash saw one of Sal's hands shakily sneak beneath him. All the stroking of Larry's cock against that sweet spot inside him must have become unbearable. They hadn't said anything about Sal not being allowed to touch himself, so Ash let it go. </p><p>Amidst the slapping of skin against skin, Ash heard Sal whimper out "I'm...I'm gonna..." His words choked off as she saw the sticky white substance burst from Sal's fist. She pressed the button, keeping her eyes on the number as her boys rode out their orgasms. </p><p>"Five minutes, six seconds," she called as the two of them collapsed on the bed panting. </p><p>Larry broke out of his afterglow enough to smile at Sal. "Gotta say, that's not bad. What do you think, Sally?"</p><p>Sal's only response was to bury his face in Larry's shoulder. Ash's heart melted ever so slightly; she loved that Sal was a post coital cuddler. </p><p>She turned to face Travis, who had also been watching intently. "Give 'em a minute, Travis," Ash said. "Then it'll be your turn."</p><p>He frowned as he approached the bed, resting a hand on the small of Sal's back. "Are you okay with that, Sal?" Ash remembered the foul-mouthed bully from her high school days. Seeing him now, treating the man he'd bullied as a teenager with such gentleness and concern, was nothing short of surprising.</p><p>Sal rolled onto his back, and Ash could see that he was smiling. "Of course." Ash supposed she shouldn't be surprised. They were all in their early twenties; she'd seen just how quickly these guys could get it back up. Sure enough, Sal's spent erection twitched between his legs. </p><p>After a moment of recovery, Larry left the bed after kissing Sal's temple. Now with ample room, Travis sat down between Sal's legs. Ash suspected that he didn't need to apply any more lube, considering how wet and slick Sal must have still been, but he did, anyway. Where the Hell had that consideration been back in high school?</p><p>"Are you ready?" she heard Travis ask. Sal nodded. </p><p>Again, as Travis lifted Sal's legs over his shoulders and pressed in, Ash started the stop watch. Immediately she thought that Larry would win this thing; Travis was going at a much slower pace, seeming to want to take his time with Sal. Travis had grown to be pretty good-looking, too, Ash thought; after moving out of his dad's, he'd gotten a job working out doors, which had made his dark skin even darker and pale hair even paler. He'd let it grow out; as he leaned forward to kiss Sal, his long blond bangs mixed with Sal's pale blue ones. </p><p>They looked nice together, Ash thought. Once again, her mind boggled at the fact that Travis was here with them right now. And that, furthermore, he actually fit very well. Especially with Sal, whose body was bent in half, unable to move back against Travis's gentle thrusts. In the midst of their connection, Travis's hand slipped between their bodies. Ash watched, mesmerized, as Sal's head leaned back, his ragged lips open in a perfect O. Ash recognized that expression; Sal had just orgasmed. Travis reached his peak just seconds afterwards; he buried his face in Sal's shoulder as his hips suddenly stuttered erratically. </p><p>Travis pulled himself out of Sal, taking care not to collapse directly on top of their tiny boyfriend. With a sleepy smile, he draped an arm over Sal's waist, pulling him close. </p><p>"You guys are adorable," Ash said with a frown. "But, uh...unfortunate news."</p><p>The three men raised their heads with matching expressions of confusion. </p><p>"Travis's time is five minutes...and six seconds."</p><p>Larry blinked his large dark eyes in disbelief. "A tie? <em>Seriously</em>?" </p><p>Travis frowned. The expression might have been taken more seriously if he weren't still holding onto Sal like a large teddy bear. "What do we do now?" </p><p>An idea struck Ash like lightning right then. "I suppose we could just say that you're both winners. Just forget the whole 'dishes' thing." A smile spread over her glossy pink lips. "But I've actually got an idea. I'll be right back." </p><p>The package was still on the kitchen counter, right where she'd left it. She ripped into it, quickly cleaning what was in it in the sink, and made her way back to the bedroom.</p><p>The eyes of Larry and Travis widened as she stepped in, drawn to the large black strap-on she now proudly wore. Only Sal didn't look surprised. He only smiled. </p><p>"What do you guys think?" she asked, feeling a bit like a model for the world's most perverse fashion show. "I think I'm gonna call her The Tie Breaker." Her smile faltered as she looked at Sal. "If you're up for it, Sal."</p><p>Despite how tired he must have been, Sal scrambled to his knees. "I wanted to try it ever since we left the store!" He actually <em>did</em> look excited. That was a good sign. </p><p>"All right, then." She climbed onto the foot of the bed and guided Sal with her hands, until his back was facing her. "Just to make things interesting," she said as she moved Sal's hands to the headboard, "Sal won't be allowed to touch himself. He'll have to keep his hands here."</p><p>"What the fu...?" Sal turned his face enough to let one betrayed blue eye meet hers. "You're so mean, Ash."</p><p>She giggled and pressed a kiss to Sal's shoulder. "You know you love it." </p><p>The strap-on was thicker around than either Larry or Travis, and at the base there was a button that made it vibrate. From here, she could see that Sal's hole was, indeed, still very wet. Hoping neither of them would regret this, she took the dildo in her hand, aimed, and used her hips to push in.</p><p>The result was instantaneous. Sal gave a long, low moan. From over his shoulder, Ash could see that he'd become erect for a third time today. Impressed, she pulled back out, and upon entering him again, she was able to go in even further, Sal's ass meeting her hips. "You can take it all in, huh?" she said as she pulled back out. "Slut." </p><p>The bit of dirty talk made Sal whimper. He pushed his hips back, trying to meet her thrusts. She was only too happy to indulge. </p><p>She grew to like the feeling of thrusting into her boyfriend. <em>So this is how Larry and Travis feel, </em>she thought, fascinated by how it looked when the shiny black dildo slid in and out of Sal's pink hole. She tilted her hips at one point, and upon sliding back in, Sal gave a high-pitched whine, and Ash knew she'd found her target. </p><p>Growing impatient, she reached down, fumbling with her fingertips. She grinned as the thing started vibrating, and as it started up, Sal cried out. He was always so quiet during sex, this was a pleasant surprise. Determined to hear more, she quickened her pace, holding tightly to the soft globes of Sal's ass as her hips slapped against his skin. </p><p>Watching Larry and Travis go at Sal, hearing Sal's moans and whimpers, had riled her up, and the vibrating strap-on wasn't helping; it didn't take long for her to cum. Energized, her hips slapped against Sal's ass at the most punishing pace she could manage, holding tight.</p><p>Sal came dry; she was able to see as she looked over his shoulder. And when he did, he did with a scream. She didn't let up her thrusting, only pulling out when Sal shakily asked her to stop. He didn't use the safe word, but he didn't have to; Ash could tell that the poor boy must be exhausted by now. She helped him back down to the bed, removing the strap-on before taking part of the treasured ritual called aftercare. Sal clung to her waist, burying his face in her breasts. She smiled, touched, as she kissed his head and stroked his hair.</p><p>"I don't believe it..." That was Travis's voice. "Four minutes, thirty-two seconds."</p><p>"She beat both of us!" Larry sounded in awe, too. "<em>And</em> you made him scream! Dude, I've been trying to get him to scream for months!"</p><p>Feeling satisfied, confident, and ever so slightly smug, Ash looked up at the two men staring at her wide-eyed as Sal slept in her arms. "Looks like you two  are on dish duty for the next week!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>